Ultraman Fuse
is is the 'successor' of Ultraman Card. History First Mission A long time ago, a man named Dent went up to the Warrior's Peak of Planet O-50, looking for the fabled ring of light. But he was too late, as it had already chosen Kai Gurenai, who was standing there, waiting for him. Kai then told Dent that the Ring of Light wanted to give him something, and he handed him the Fuse Riser and the blank Ultra Fusion Bullets. Dent transformed into Ultraman Fuse, the 'successor' of Ultraman Card, and flew off on his own adventure. The Ring of Light told him that he needed to find the , 6 powerful monsters who would rise from their ancient seals. To prepare for the battle ahead, Fuse flew into space, defeating evil and protecting the innocent. During Ultraman Fuse's battle against the first Lord of the Underworld, his friend had seemingly been killed. In a fit of rage, he used his gun to defeat the Lord of the Underworld losing his original form in the process, forcing him to use the power of Specium Deathcium. After that, he disappeared... However...another evil plot started. Fuse was called back to the Warrior's Peak, where the Fuse Riser called upon the Ring of Light, who gave him his next mission, despite not having even completed his first one. Along with that, he was given the blank Element Brace and was tasked to complete it. Over the next one thousand years, Fuse would fight against more threats as the Lords of the Underworld awakened one by one. Nearing the end of a battle, the monster he fought caused great destruction, reminding him of his prior incident. With a desire to destroy his opponent, Fuse went into a berserker rage and destroyed an entire civilization. After the incident, he swore never to fight as Ultraman ever again. Second Mission In present times, the malicious has reawakened the Five Evil Ultras (Belial, Camearra, Chaos Ultraman, Dark Zagi, Ultra DarkKiller), while the other Lords of the Underworld were on the verge of awakening. Ultraman Fuse returns to Earth once again to defeat them all under the guise of the wanderer, Dent Yamato, with the help of the AIC (Alien Investigation Company), a secret organisation who investigate the mysterious phenomena caused by the revival of the Five Evil Ultras. Seeing destruction and disaster unfold in front of him, he breaks his vow of not fighting again. He uses the power of Fusion Up via his Fuse Riser and his Ultra Fusion Bullets to defeat them. Encounter with Kaizer Grei Shortly after defeating the Lords of the Underworld, Fuse confronts Kaizer Grei directly for the first time. Grei had secretly been storing the remnant energy of the Lords of the Underworld in his own Monster Bullets, and he uses his Darkriser to Fusion Up as well. Fuse goes berserk again and nearly kills Grei, but he becomes hesitant to fight after seeing the destruction he causes and that he endangered his friends. This moment of hesitation allowed Grei the chance to defeat Fuse and extract Belial's soul from the Belial Bullet, so he may be revived. After the revival process is complete, Kaizer Grei sets out to kill Ultraman Fuse to prove his worth to the Five Evil Ultras but once again, Dent Yamato refuses to transform, accepting death on the condition that Grei and the Five Evil Ultras leave the Earth alone, but he realizes that promises mean nothing to them and he starts to slip into despair, too scared of himself to fight. He did not realize that, with the soul of Belial gone, he will never enter the berserk state again. With some encouragement from his friends and AIC, Ultraman Fuse rises once again. After going through all his forms, defeating all of Kaizer Grei's Fusion Up forms, he finishes off the menace using his most powerful beam. Kaizer Grei is defeated and his disguise fades, revealing him to be Dent's long-time friend , who had apparently fallen off the Warrior's Peak long ago. With the destruction of the Darkriser and the Monster Bullets, Dent found a strange light, that transformed into the long-lost Fuse Bullet, whose essence had been stored inside the Hell Bullton Bullet up to now. Seeing that there is not a shred of kindness left in Gurau, Dent finishes him off. Defeating the Five Evil Ultras The first of the Five Evil Ultras to act was Ultra DarkKiller, who sent DarkKillers Jack, Ace, and Zoffy to defeat Fuse, but failed. Ultra DarkKiller was then defeated, and Fuse gained the Fire Element for his Element Brace. Then, Camearra sent Darramb, Hudra and a copy of Tiga Dark to fight Fuse, but they were all defeated. In the forgotten undersea city of R'lyeh, Fuse fought Camearra herself, and then Demonzour, defeating them both and taking the Water Element. His third target was Dark Zagi, who sent Dark Faust, Dark Mephisto and Dark Mephisto Zwei to attack while Zagi erased the memories of those who saw them and wiped out AIC's records of them. The three dark Ultinoids were defeated and then Fuse and Zagi took their battle to space, where Dark Zagi evolved into Dark Lucifer, but died once again and Fuse obtained the Earth Element. Chaos Ultraman sent Chaosroids U, S and T to attack but like every minion before them, they also failed. Chaos Ultraman infected thousands of people with the Chaos Virus, turning them into mindless slaves and hostages for Fuse, giving him a tight situation. But with the powers of Kindness, Bravery and Hope, even Chaos Ultraman Calamity was defeated, and all his victims were set free, and gained the Wind Element. With that, the Element Brace was completed. Finally, it was time to fight Belial, the dark one who had been tormenting Fuse for the past centuries. The world was plunged into darkness as the final battle took place, but even Belial Atrocious could not defeat Fuse and the Earth was safe once again. Fuse left after saying goodbye, and went on another adventure somewhere else... But peace never lasts long. Third Mission The Ring of light tells Fuse that he will need the help of other Ultra Heroes to defeat a new threat targeting Earth, Disasteron. Rushing back to the blue planet, Fuse teams up with Ultraman Card and Ultraman G'd to defeat the new threat and gains his final form, Spark Kaizer. Fourth Mission Fuse is sent to another universe for the first time. There, he has to overcome the threat of Alien Dogolas, who send their monsters to take over the world. Dent Yamato arrived in an ancient Chinese civilization, where he found out about the attack of Bakan from some of the locals. An oracle, by some mystical process, predicted that Bakan will return soon...and it did. Fuse rose and fought Bakan, destroying it. The Dogolas were not finished yet though and about a decade later, they unleashed Manufactured Bakan, who was remade from the cells of the first Bakan, though Fuse also managed to destroy it. With the Dogolas revealing themselves, Fuse flew into space to confront them directly and drove them away from Earth. Over the next few hundred years, Fuse travelled through space, fighting against Dogolas and other threats. Fuse never returned to Earth or stayed for long on other planets to avoid interfering with the development of civilization...until he had to return to Earth again to defend it from the second wave of Dogolas, centuries later. The second Dogolas invasion was headed by Douglas, who attacked the Nazca civilization. His plan was similar to his predecessor's. Douglas captured Bagan and modified it into a new weapon to attack the Nazcas, but its rampaged was stopped by the combined effort of Fuse and another guardian, Bagan was sealed away. The Dogolas then sent Bulbaroi to attack, and Fuse defeated it using the power of fire. Fuse then flew onto the Moon where the Dogolas were hiding, and destroyed them, but their final weapon Berserk was unleashed. After a tough fight against the monster-turned doppelgänger, Fuse stayed on the Earth and watched over Bagan's seal. In the 1990s, Bagan returned after his seal was broken due to global warming and climate change. Fuse fought the beast again and defeated it, and then it changed into its final form, Demon King Bagan. Fuse fought Demon King Bagan and killed it for good. With his mission complete, Fuse left and returned to the Warrior's Peak. Future Dino Jihad 2 Fuse appears in this series as one of the Ultras who fight against the Cult of Raptors. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Fuse arrives as backup for the Ultras because Card was busy. Ultraman: Mugen Taisen Fuse is one of the Ultras who fight agaisnt Ultraman Orb Armageddon. Transformation Dent Yamato first scans a pair of Ultra Fusion Bullets in the Fuse Riser creating a projection of its two corresponding Ultra Warriors. Afterwards, he raises the Fuse Riser up which causes his body to transform into Ultraman Fuse with his entire body being covered in a luminous silhouette while the Ultraman projections shine and combine with Fuse to create their corresponding form. During the rising transformation scene, Fuse delivers a specific pre-battle catchphrase just before descending into the fight. Body Features :;Common * : A small circular shaped crystal on his forehead. It glows different colours depending on his forms. * : A colour timer that takes the shape of a vertical line. * : A ring-like object around his Colour Timer, gained when he uses the Element Brace. *'Protector': Fuse has small protectors near his Colour Timer. :;Specium Deathcium *'Arm Blades': Arms blades that Fuse can use to slash with. *'Claws': When in berserk, Fuse's fingers become claws. :;Emerium Mantle *'Full Body Armour': Fuse's whole body is covered in some sort of armour. * : Fuse has a Crest Weapon in this form. * : A small green gemstone on Fuse's forehead, can be used to fire beams. :;Zerohorns *'Armour': Parts of Fuse's body are covered in durable armour. These also sport small arm blades. * : Large Ultra Horns that can manipulate large amounts of energy. :;Spark Kaizer: * : A gold and red mantle that has protective qualities. *'Armour': Parts of Fuse's body are covered in golden armour. * : A small red gem, it gives Fuse limited omniscience. Forms Normal= |-| W/Element Ring= is Fuse's original form. It uses the Fuse Riser as a gun while in battle. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 8.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Brute Strength': 87,000 t *'Grip Strength': 67,000 t :;Weapons * : Normally a transformation item, Fuse uses it as a gun. After acquiring the Element Brace, he uses its powers to augment that of the Fuse Riser's. **'Energy Shot': A standard energy shot fired from both barrels at once. **'Barrier': An energy barrier shot from the gun's barrels. ** : After the hammer is pulled once, Fuse presses the trigger and shoots rapid fire energy shots from alternating barrels. Each bullet is slightly more powerful than a standard energy shot. ** : After the hammer is pulled twice, Fuse presses the trigger and shoots a massive energy bullet. ** : After the hammer is pulled thrice, Fuse presses the trigger and shoots a deadly laser. * : A bracelet that grants him access to the powers of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind as well as all of them at once. It augments the power of his Fuse Riser, making it more powerful. :;Techniques * : Fuse's + style finisher ray. * : A standard thrown buzzsaw disc attack. * : An energy bolt fired from his hand. * : An omnidirectional energy release attack. Used to destroy many small targets. * : An energy wave fired from his hand. It knocks enemies away. * : An energy barrier that blocks out attacks. - Specium Deathcium= Specium Deathcium Normal= |-| Berserk= |-| Claws= is Fuse's first Fusion Up form. It uses the assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial to create a balanced fighter who wields darkness and light. Fuse has a wild and reckless fighting style in this form. When negative emotions and thoughts fill up Fuse's mind, Belial's influence takes over and sends him into a berserker rage. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman's Specium Ray and Belial's Deathcium Ray. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 750 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Brute Strength': 120,000 t *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t :;Techniques * : Fuse's + style finisher ray. It is a blue ray surrounded by black lightning. * : A red-coloured cutting halo thrown at enemies to slice them. * : Red energy bolts fired in rapid succession. * : A spiraling ray of purple lightning. * : A powerful running slash empowered by black lightning. * : An energy barrier that blocks out attacks. * : In his enraged state, Fuse can change his already modified fingers into long talons. - Emerium Mantle= Emerium Mantle is Fuse's second Fusion Up form. It uses the assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo to create a strong fighter. Fuse has becomes a martial artist in this form, and uses the Fuse Slugger on his head. Its name is a portmanteau of Seven's Emerium Ray and Leo's Ultra Mantle. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Grip Strength': 88,000 t :;Weapon * : Fuse has a Crest Weapon in this form. It is based on Ultraseven's Eye Slugger and can be used in the same ways. ** : Fuse jumps up 1000 meters and places his Slugger at the bottom of his foot. He does a flying kick, charging his Slugger with energy and drives it into and through the target. ** : Fuse jumps up and cleaves the enemy with a downward chop, with the Fuse Slugger in hand. * : Fuse can somehow summon a copy of the Ultra Mantle. :;Techniques * : A powerful red beam fired from his hands put in the 'L' style. * : A green beam with oscillating red energy fired from his Beam Lamp. * : Fuse spins very fast in midair and strikes the enemy. * : Fuse charges up a green energy bomb and throws it. - Moonlight Knight= Moonlight Knight is Fuse's third Fusion Up form. It uses the assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Hikari to create a speedy warrior of kindness. Fuse uses a gentle and agile fighting style in this form. Its name is a portmanteau of Cosmos' Moonlight Smash and Hikari's Knight Shoot. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,100 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Brute Strength': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t :;Weapons * : Fuse can conjure a copy of Hikari's Knight Beam Blade from his right wrist. ** : A crescent energy wave fired by slashing a wide arc. :;Techniques * : A pacifying wave, shot from both hands. * : A purifying wave, shot from both hands. * : An offensive ray, it is a blue ray surrounded by blue lightning. * : Telekinetic powers that can lift up entire monsters. - Zerohorns= Zerohorns is Fuse's fourth Fusion Up form. It uses the assets of Ultraman Zero and Father of Ultra to create a powerful fighter. This form is more powerful than his previous forms. With sturdy armour and great strength, Fuse gets in close to deal heavy blows that send enemies flying. Its name is a portmanteau of Zero's own name and Father of Ultra's Ultra Horns. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 7.7 *'Running Speed': Mach 4.8 *'Jumping Distance': 1,000 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.9 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.9 *'Brute Strength': 152,000 t *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Techniques * : A powerful punch, with his fist coated in green energy. * : A powerful Kick, with his foot covered in green energy. * : A very strong barrier wall, can defend against most attacks. * : Twin green streams of energy fired from the tips of his horns. They are surrounded by electricity. * : A very powerful 'L' style beam. * : An extremely powerful beam, fired from his chest. * : A large four-pointed energy shuriken is tossed at his foe. - Spark Kaizer= Spark Kaizer Normal= |-| W/Element Ring= is Fuse's final Fusion Up form, and is his most powerful form. It uses the assets of Ultraman King and Ultraman Belial to create an almighty warrior. Fuse fights using his new weapon, the Fuse Halberd, to defeat his enemies with ease. King's miraculous power keeps Belial's darkness at bay while still allowing his power to flow through Fuse. Its name is a portmanteau of King's King Spark and Belial's once-held title Kaizer Belial. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Distance': 1800 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Brute Strength': 162,000 t *'Grip Strength': 103,000 t :;Weapons * : Normally a transformation item, Fuse uses it as a gun. After acquiring the Element Brace, he uses its powers to augment that of the Fuse Riser's. **'Energy Shot': A standard energy shot fired from both barrels at once. **'Barrier': An energy barrier shot from the gun's barrels. ** : After the hammer is pulled once, Fuse presses the trigger and shoots rapid fire energy shots from alternating barrels. Each bullet is slightly more powerful than a standard energy shot. ** : After the hammer is pulled twice, Fuse presses the trigger and shoots a massive energy bullet. ** : After the hammer is pulled thrice, Fuse presses the trigger and shoots a deadly laser. * : Fuse's newest and most powerful weapon. **'Blocking': Any destructive ray or projectile that hits the Fuse Halberd will simply be redirected or bounce off. **'Energy Slash': A basic energy slash, is still quite powerful. ** : After swiping his hand past the scanner once, Fuse unleashes a powerful energy slash that can cut through things. ** : After swiping his hand past the scanner twice, Fuse unleashes a powerful energy drill. ** : After swiping his hand past the scanner thrice, Fuse unleashes a powerful energy beam, fired from the tip. * : A bracelet that grants him access to the powers of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind as well as all of them at once. It augments the power of his Fuse Riser and Fuse Halberd, making them more powerful. :;Techniques *'Nature Changing Ability': Fuse has the power to cause miracles and disasters. * : A red lightning ray. * : An even more powerful red lightning ray. * : Fuse's most powerful ray. It is gold and black, and is fired from his hands in the '+' style. - Fuse Black= Fuse Black Normal= |-| W/Element Ring= is Fuse's dark form. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 8.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Brute Strength': 87,000 t *'Grip Strength': 67,000 t :;Techniques * : Fuse's + style finisher ray. * : A standard thrown buzzsaw disc attack. * : An energy bolt fired from his hand. * : An omnidirectional energy release attack. Used to destroy many small targets. * : An energy wave fired from his hand. It knocks enemies away. * : An energy barrier that blocks out attacks. }} Equipment * : A gun that acts as his transformation item. It can be used to attack while in his Origin form. * : His counterpart to the Ultra Fusion Orbs, they store the light of an Ultra and allow him to perform Fusion Up. They look a lot like the Ultra Capsules. **Fuse Bullet: Obtained along with the rest of his starting equipment, given by Kai Gurenai. Reobtained after defeating Kaizer Grei. **Ultraman Bullet: Obtained after defeating Hell Antlar, who suddenly appeared in a wasteland. **Belial Bullet: Given by Belial himself as a way of mocking Fuse for losing his true form. **Seven Bullet: Obtained after defeating Helleking, who rose from a lake under a full moon. **Leo Bullet: Obtained after defeating Hell Kendoros, who grew out of the ground as a flower. **Cosmos Bullet: Obtained after defeating Hell Gelworm, who came from inside a fallen meteorite. **Hikari Bullet: Obtained after defeating Hell Bemstar, who came out of a black hole. **Father of Ultra Bullet: Obtained from Santa Claus. **Zero Bullet: Obtained after defeating Hell Armoured Darkness, who appeared from a hole in the sky. **King Bullet: A reward from King after seeing Fuse's actions and deeds on Earth. * : A bracelet that stores the power of the four elements. It augments his attacks, though it is only compatible with two of his forms. while used, it manifests on his Ultra Form as the Element Ring. Obtained after completing his first mission. **Fire Element: Obtained after defeating Ultra DarkKiller. **Water Element: Obtained after defeating Camearra. **Earth Element: Obtained after defeating Dark Zagi. **Wind Element: Obtained after defeating Chaos Ultraman. * : A new weapon he gains while using the power of Spark Kaizer. Fuse_Fuser.png|Fuse Riser Element Brace.png|Element Brace DXToy.png|Fuse Halberd Fuse_Fuser Black.png|Fuse Riser Black Element_Brace Dark.png|Element Brace Black Trivia *The design for Fuse Origin is actually Card's scrapped design. *This page was made from a deleted page of the same name, though the contents were altered. *Though his forms are, his abilities are not derived from Geed's. They were made by refering to the component parts for each fusion and putting compatible abilities together. *This page is a parody on the 'successor' trope, as well as the 'something of Orb' trope. Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:OrbGeeds